


Truths You Tell Under Your Breath

by alphapyxidis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18th century AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphapyxidis/pseuds/alphapyxidis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus didn't really care about his surroundings but was always curious to know more about the rich family that lived in the mansion nearby. Not for the same reason as everyone else who cared mostly about status and all, he just felt there was endless unknown (not to mention impossible) things to be found in there. So naturally, he decided to avoid even thinking about it at all costs. But for how long will this plan work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/any of these characters.

There certainly wasn’t anything special about England in the 18th century. People led their normal lives, did their boring jobs and absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well, at least not on a big scale.

To be honest, not many things separate that time with ours.

The thing is that some of these normal people with ordinary lives had their fates messed with by a whim of the Universe.

In that case, to keep the accuracy, some stories (like this one) must be told in candlelight in a very small and simple house on the countryside. In a place where a few humble homes contrasted with the authority of a big mansion.

In that mansion, a little boy looked through his window and saw three children. They were swimming on their garden’s lake, two girls playing with each other and a boy chasing ducks. 

He didn’t envy the lake, his family had at least two for each property. He just envied the fun. A kind of fun he was never allowed to have. Sirius knew that if he or his brother ever jumped and played on the water like that they would be certainly grounded and left without dinner (perhaps forever). 

All the wealth Sirius had meant nothing to a child who only wanted to make friends and be happy. At that moment, watching others truly experience their childhood, Sirius Black was the richest and most miserable little boy in the county.

On the other hand, the boy in the lake had this feeling of being watched. Searching for his observer, Remus looked around and his gaze fell upon the giant house beyond the trees. He wondered what was happening in there and if maybe it was someone who lived there that was looking at him. 

He heard that the owners had hundreds of butlers and maids and cooks, that they ate on porcelain plates using silver forks and drank on wine glasses made of gold. Two brothers lived in the mansion but Remus only saw them when they first moved in. Maybe rich kids rather play chess and study piano than get dirty or something.

It’s funny to see how a child’s mind work.

It’s also funny to see how clueless we all are about the truth (and even more about the future).


	2. Life's a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 years after the prologue, something very new and very exciting happens in the neighbourhood.
> 
>   _"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,_  
>  _lavender's green_  
>  _When I am king, dilly, dilly,_  
>  _You shall be queen."_

Have a good day ever started at 6 AM?

That was the exact time Marlene stormed into his brother’s bedroom to tell him the news.

“Oh, Remus! You’ll never guess what happened!”

Without waiting for a reply, she continued.

“The Blacks are organizing a ball!”

Not being a morning person and having no interest in parties, Remus was infuriated to be woken up so early to listen to a futile subject like this, and made no effort to hide his annoyance.

“So what? They’re always promoting dinners and parties to exhibit their fortune.”

“And we’ll see it up close for the first time!”

“What do you mean?”

“This time a young bachelor has come with them. Someone their heir met at the boarding school I suppose. Now mum will finally let us go! Oh, bless him! My first ball!”

The Black family was well known for being incredibly rich, but also known for marrying among themselves. There was no hope for women of lower class like Marlene and her sister Alice to ever join their family tree so they had no reason to even go to their parties. This very important (and very available) outsider was the only reason most of the maidens now had to attend to the event.

Remus was afraid more questions would encourage Marlene, but his curiousness won.

“Dare I ask his name?”

“He’s a Potter!” She practically screamed “His name is James, I think. Well, do you think I have a chance?”

Remus studied his sister and realised how pretty she was, but thought it was better not to feed her hopes.

 “That, my dear, is for him to decide.”

“You’ll go with us, right?”

“What? No! You know I hate these gatherings and-”

“Oh, please!”

“Please, Marlene, let me sleep before I actually have to get up and do my chores.”

“Why do you act like a grumpy old man all the time?” she scowled, and without waiting to hear his protest, quickly got out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Figuring he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, Remus got up and officially started the day.

The tasks were easily completed since he was constantly cleaning the house, there wasn’t much left to do. Living in a small place never meant something bad for Remus.

Everyone talked about the same thing all day long (apparently “marrying” and “rich” were the most important words to all his acquaintances). Even in the afternoon, when going out to read by the lake to get some peace and quiet he heard Pettigrew’s servants gossiping about who they’ve seen and what to expect.

He started to ponder about the subject and he couldn’t help turning his head and admiring the Black’s mansion, Grimmauld Place. He did that since he was a kid, not really thinking about it. It was beautiful, without a doubt, but he couldn’t see what was so special. Why did people held their breaths while looking at it or even talking about it? Maybe it was the size, the price, the extravagance.

Being poor all his life, Remus sure was curious to know how would it feel like to be that rich. But it was never an overwhelming desire, and he surely didn’t want to be like one of these people who marry for money (Alice often joked that all those romantic novels ruined him for real life).

He knew there was no point in daydreaming about true love and such things though, because he knew he would never know romance.  When Remus expressed these feelings out loud, he was told by his sisters that it was nonsense, that he could surely charm a well-born girl, marry rich and save himself from the housework (their words, not mine).

Of course they would say that, he thought. They don’t know anything.

Giving a sad smile only the birds could witness, Remus promised to forget his own secrets and concentrate on his book. Overthinking would do him no good.

Besides, he hasn’t properly seen a member of the Black family in many years and was happy to maintain a certain distance from such snobbish people, he most certainly wouldn’t attend to their house and would leave his sisters to their own luck.

After reading the same sentence three times, the boy felt the urge to visit his good friend Lily and listen to her thoughts on the matter. It was likely that she would be just as irritated with all the fuss as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, since I got very nice feedback, here's the first chapter! Thanks everyone who took their time to read it, leave kudos, comment and/or even like/reblog my post on Tumblr.  
> Y'all great <3


	3. All Talk

Even though Lily’s was closer to his than anyone else’s, it was still a long walk. Admiring the landscape, Remus thought about his life and his surroundings, something he often did when alone.

He lived with two loving sisters but his most trusted confident was Lily. When he told her his deepest secret (well, one of them) all she did was joke about it.

“What? You mean you’ll never marry me? How dare you break my heart, Remus Lupin?” she tried to keep a straight face but her cheeks became red beneath her freckles, like it always happened when she was holding back a laugh.

“I never said I didn’t like girls...”

“Oh, my! Are you flirting with me, Mr Lupin?”

The memory made him chuckle and when he finally came back to himself he realised being already in Lily’s garden, slightly greener, slightly bigger, slightly prettier than his.

He knocked at the door and entered when Lily’s mom, Jane, immediately screamed for him to come in.

The house was mostly made of wood, simply decorated and with a single family portrait hanging above the main room’s fireplace.

“Hello Mrs Evans, is Lily home?”

At that exact moment, Lily came running down the stairs.

“Remus! We have a lot to talk about!”

“Oh, Lily! Not you too!”

“Shush! Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

Unfortunately for Remus, they spent the rest of the day talking about the subject he was desperately trying to avoid. Lily even went on an endless rant about how her sister Petuny would probably do anything to ruin it for her. Petuny always envied Lily’s beauty and good taste.

“How about you?” Lily asked.

“What?”

“Do you plan on going?”

“No!” he exclaimed like it was the only plausible answer. “Not even if the Queen herself came to my house and ordered me to.”

“Have you ever even been to a ball?”

“No, and I don’t plan on changing that.”

“Well, good luck on convincing Miss McGonagall.”

Minerva McGonagall was the woman who adopted Remus when he was just an abandoned baby at her front door. Being single and with no intention to marry but with a lot of love and care for children, three kids were left for her by negligent parents. Considering how lovely Minerva is, it’s probably the best thing that happened to them.

“She never objected to my introversion before, why would she now?”

“There’s never been a ball at Grimmauld’s Place before…”

“Ah, don’t start!”

Lily laughed out loud, but it faded quickly.

“You know, my mum expects me to go, find a rich man, make him fall in love with me and get married. You know I can’t do that, Remus! She’s always mentioning that mysterious visitor. I’ve never even met the guy and he’s already making my life a living hell. Too bad I’m supposed to marry him, mummy, because I’ve just decided to hate him! Thank you very much!”

This time, it was Remus who laughed.

“We’re both ruined. I think we should stop reading romantic novels, Lily.”

“Never, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. Very short and very weak chapter. So sorry. School is eating me alive but I really really REALLY wanna keep this going.


	4. Everyone Held Responsible

“But _why_?” He moaned. “What business do I have there?”

McGonagall was tired of repeating the same thing over and over.

“Remus, I understand you’re not very social, but this is huge! Your sisters want to go and it is important to make friends and connections.”

“Me? Making friends at a Black family’s ball? It’s almost funny to imagine that. What if someone finds out?”

The last sentence made her freeze.

“They won’t, darling. I promise you. Besides, a complete recluse is more suspicious than a man who goes out regularly. It’s very likely that they’ll finally start to see you as a normal member of society.”

This time his mother’s voice came sweet, making his tone immediately change too.

“But it will be two nights before… you know…”

“I know, I know. But you’ll be fine. You won’t even have to dance and if you’re not feeling well, we’ll come back right away.”

“But still…”

“Please, Remus. Don’t. This is the end of it. If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for me, alright?

Disappointed but knowing that arguing was pointless, Remus gave up and went to his room, silently promising he would spend the rest of the month sulking, reading as much as he could and cleaning as lazily as possible. His biggest idea of revenge was slightly moving the entire house’s furniture two inches to the left. Fortunately for him, it drove everyone insane.

-*-

Two weeks away from the dreaded party, Remus did his best to forget about it. Marlene wasn’t giving him a hard time, but Alice insisted on talking for hours with every servant about it. Tons of books weren’t enough to block their voices and he was starting to think she followed him on purpose.

“Alice, I don’t want to be rude, but would you please shut up?”  


“Still not used to the idea? Come on, there’s no reason for being so grumpy! I don’t know why you oppose to this ball so much.”  


“You know what I think.”  


“Oh, please. Not that ‘waste of time’ talk again.”  


“But you _know_ it’s a waste of time to try to please people who will never look at us as equals. I am not opposed to socialising, but what’s the point on changing our personalities and pretend we’re someone else only to impress people who just happen to have more money?”

Alice simply shrugged and smiled, happy to know she annoyed her brother to the point of actually replying, resuming the conversation with the other girl.

Remus rolled his eyes and decided that if there was no escape from the situation, he would attempt to get the best out of it. That would be blackmail material, of course.

With that new thought of vengeance in mind, he finally stopped sulking and avoiding the subject, making Ms McGonagall incredibly happy.

The next day was warmer than usual, and Remus spent the entire morning cleaning (poorly, to keep his promise) and dreaming about the lake. After what seemed an eternity of sweeping and scrubbing, Remus rolled his sleeves and ran quickly through the garden carrying a loaf of bread. Reaching the lake, he took off his shoes and dipped his legs to his knees, roughly ripping pieces of bread and throwing to the ducks, appreciating the silence.

“You’ll end up sunburnt, baby brother.” A female voice came from behind him.

“Marlene! How are your feet so light? Christ, you scared me.”

She sat by his side.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. Have you been talking to Lily?”

“Yeah. She’s just as excited as I am.”

“Oh, Lily’s all talk. She complains and complains but deep down she can’t wait.”

“Right.” He said, trying not to believe her. “But anyway, how’s your study going?”

“Ah, it’s terrible. Anatomy is way too boring and difficult, I get stains all over my hand and they are a pain to clean off.”

“At least you’re learning something new…”

“Yeah. Not all of us are born intelligent like you.”

“Wait, I-“

But she continued, as if she hadn’t heard him.

“Besides, I get to go shopping after the drawing lessons. I will get something for you someday! Oh, you should see. So many beautiful things… And people…”

“You and Alice are obsessed with human beings, you know, we should get a doctor immediately…”

Marlene shoved his arm playfully, but thanks to his minimal body weight, Remus fell into the lake, pathetically waving his limbs and trying to hold on to something before finding himself completely soaked and surrounded by angry ducks.

“Marls! Marls, help me! I’m gonna die!”

She laughed hysterically, struggling to breathe.

“It isn’t even that deep, drama queen! Get yourself together!”

Obviously, Marlene was right and he could stand perfectly with the water barely going up his chest.

“I hate you, you know that?” he said swinging his head to get rid of the wet hair falling in his eyes.

“I’m practically your sister, you’re supposed to hate me.”

“That doesn’t mean you won’t pay for your actions.”

Remus did his best to restrain a mischievous smile while reaching to her legs and pulling, splashing a big amount of water as she struggled and making the ducks now give up that lake completely.

“YOU UTTER A-“

“Say it and I’ll tell mom!”

“Great, now we’re 10.”

“Try me.”

They laughed and stayed there, playing and splashing water at each other until almost nightfall.

-*-

As he dried himself with towels he stole from Alice (his were too old and he didn’t want to go to town to buy new ones), Remus looked outside the upstairs’ window.

He admired the grass, the animals running happily in the fields, the few people who travelled through the road, the sound of the wind mixed with insects singing in trees. Everything was so beautiful. Even the night sky. _The night sky_ , he thought, awe quickly replaced with anxiety.

He closed the curtains and didn’t look outside until the sun was high next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me so long. I've been really focused on school and real life in general. Besides, I wanted to post a chapter with more than 500 words or so. Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it and like where this is going. And if you did, please leave kudos/comments! It really means a lot and puts a smile on my face <3  
> Also, the summary was bothering me so I changed it.  
> 


	5. Like Fire and Powder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been what, 4 months or so? Wow. I am so sorry, life has been reaaaaally crazy. But I didn't forget this story and I still plan on finishing it, I just hope you stay patient. This is the longest chapter so far and I will probably start writing longer chapters so... yay? I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

Every inch of his body was in pain and he felt sick, but Remus knew that staying there without moving would be worse.

 _It’s punishing me for what’s going to happen like it’s my fault_ , he moaned.

Remus crawled out of bed and stretched his body thoroughly, as if it would take the pain away.  He was mentally preparing himself and planning the following days, nothing out of his monthly routine, until he heard loud laughs from downstairs.

_Oh, no._

Keeping himself busy with housework and long books, Remus completely forgot how close the ball was, since the girls stopped teasing him about it (he was pretty sure Miss McGonagall had something to do with this blessing). The boy knew that it was probably late in the morning already and it would be completely impossible to avoid the subject, so he took a deep breath and tidied up the bedroom before sneaking to the kitchen. It would be better to talk about dancing and expensive lifestyles with a full stomach.

-*-

However, Remus didn’t count on not only talking about it, but actually practice with Marlene around the living room. At the moment he set foot on the doorway, she pulled him in and started conducing the tall boy to a music that played only inside her head.

“Marlene, come on. You know there’s absolutely no chance I’ll dance tonight.” He stopped, his body aching from the small effort, but Remus was relieved to see that those few minutes weren’t enough for them to break everything (including their bones).

 “I doubt it. I bet some lady will catch your attention as soon as you enter the ballroom.” She winked.

Remus shook his head lightly, turning around to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going, baby brother?”

“I’ll just-“

“It doesn’t matter. You have to try on your clothes.”

 “What an excellent idea! We should practice with our fancy clothes on!”

Alice, with a big smile on her face, was standing in the hallway watching them. No one ever told him how hard to love some siblings can be.

“Alice! Oh, sister, we have so much to do. Go on, ask Miss McGonagall for Remus’ clothes.”

“I can’t wait to see this.” Alice hoped down the corridor.

“Why does everyone find my pain so entertaining?”

“Quit the drama! Honestly, you should stop being like that. If you look at it as a new experience, you might even have fun.”

Knowing that drama didn’t fit him, he sighed in defeat.

“Ok, ok. But do I _really_ have to dance?”

“Why are you so worried? You’re clumsy, yes, but not a complete disaster. And if no one accepts to dance with you – something that I deeply doubt – I’ll always be by your side.”

“And Lily, too.”

“Now, let’s be realistic. With those sparkly eyes and flawless ginger hair, she won’t finish the night alone not even if she wants to.”

Remus couldn’t argue at all, Lily could have anyone she wanted and he was sure of that.

“Quick, put them on!” Alice stormed in, threw the suit at him and sat ungraciously on the couch.

A little excited after seeing the quality of the clothes they bought him (he only went as far as letting the tailor touch his body with a measuring tape), Remus went quickly to his room, getting undressed with his back to the mirror. He didn’t need this spark of excitement to be ruined by stupid scars.

It looked like it was sewed to his body. Everything fit him perfectly, even the slightly-bigger-than-average shoes. Remus turned to admire himself in the mirror and a smile slowly reached his lips.

_I don’t look bad. I don’t look bad at all._

The stairs creaked as he rushed down, now actually looking forward to show everyone how much of a gentleman he can be (or at least look like one).

“Oh, brother! You look stunning! I’d never take it off if I were you.” Alice analysed every inch of fabric, not bothering to hold back obnoxious squeals. If it really was amusement or something else, only she could tell.

“Your sister is right, you know. You look great.” Miss McGonagall studied him from head to toe. “And don’t even try to keep up with your stubbornness, I can see your smile.” She lowered her voice. “It will turn out fine, you’ll see.”

“Yes, yes. You win. I can’t promise I’ll dance or make friends, though.”

Remembering why he changed in the first place, Marlene immediately turned the music back on and led Remus through a very uncoordinated waltz.

-*-

“That’s enough, Marls. If I start sweating, I’ll probably stink.

Alice, who had the ability to pay attention to everything around her, pointed out how it was getting late and that Marlene had to help her get ready immediately, leaving Remus alone with his sore body and a few worries.

“Is everything all right, dear?” Miss McGonagall made sure to keep the comforting sweet voice intact.

“Yes, don’t worry. I guess you were right, after all. It’s not like things could go that wrong and, honestly, it could be worse.”

-*-

The mansion wasn’t very far, but Alice and Marlene’s incessant chatter made Remus count every second of the trip.

When they arrived at the gates of their final destination, it was breath-taking: the place was splendid, and the sunset hues made it even more heavenly. A big fountain surrounded by impossibly green grass were the best things in the garden according to Remus. To Miss McGonagall, no peacock could outrun the family’s white cat. And obviously, for Alice and Marlene, the enormous iron gate that said “Grimmauld Place” became another item on their bucket list.

“I don’t really care about men, to be honest. I would love to have this all to myself and host the greatest parties and have some friends over once in a while.”

Alice chuckled nervously, hoping her sister was joking. After all, it would be impossible for any of them to stay single _and_ become rich. Marlene soon joined Alice’s laughs, but bit her lip as if in punishment for saying something wrong.

They arrived at the front door trying to look like they belonged there, not knowing exactly what to expect to be on the inside. The big wooden door, not thick enough to keep all the noise inside, was opened by a servant.

“The noble and most ancient House of Black welcomes your family.”

It got louder and louder as the four of them entered, and Remus felt a pang of regret. Besides not fitting in at all, an odd feeling bothered him.

He was flooded by memories of being a little boy and wondering about that house. It was nothing like his younger self had imagined. Instead of old and ragged wallpapers, the floor and walls were immaculate, growing tall and powerful above his head. One thing, though, was keeping up with his childish expectations: the building was incredibly gloomy. Not that it lacked illumination, there were beautiful chandeliers all over the place, but none of the sculptures, carpets nor furniture had a colour lighter than dark brown. Remus wondered how it felt to grow up in there, his curiosity inconveniently returning after all those years.

_Control yourself, Remus Lupin. You're not 8 years old anymore, don't be nosy._

Shaking his head to make those silly thoughts leave his mind, he focused on not stepping on anyone’s foot. Accepting the fact that attempting to keep up with his sisters would be useless, the outcast immediately started searching for Lily. It didn’t take him long to find the brightest red hair in the room, so he went to her as quickly as he could, mentally begging for her not to move.

“Lily!”

“Remus! Oh my, you look good! I’m glad you didn’t stay home, all sad and sulky.”

Remus waved his hand, dismissing her comment.

“You know I’m not _that_ stubborn.”

Stopping only to grab a glass of champagne, they found a corner to get away from the crowd and observe people. Remus seized the moment to also take in all the beauty and greatness of everything around him, reluctantly admitting to himself that he felt good, light and almost important. Lily knew more than half the people there, pointing them to Remus and telling a few of their secrets, greeting a few that were fortunate enough to actually meet her, and inviting some to join them.

“I didn’t expect to see Remus here.”

Being snapped out of another daydream, Remus now saw that the person she called over was Peter Pettigrew.

“Peter! Honestly, me neither.”

The three of them shared a few laughs and exchanged news about their lives, which consisted basically on Peter talking about his family’s business while Remus and Lily pretended they understood something about wood.

“Well, it’s nice to see you both, but I left the future Mrs. Pettigrew waiting. Excuse me.”

Peter left smiling excitedly.

“Future Mrs. Pettigrew?”

“Ah, you know Peter. Probably met her tonight and already thinks he’s in love.” Lily laughed.

“All those books I lent you and you still don’t believe in love at first sight? I’m disappointed.” Remus joined her giggling, hiding his face behind another glass of champagne.

“Excuse me?” A young man approached them, visibly blushing through his dark skin, eager to start a conversation. His messy curly hair pointed everywhere and it was obvious he attempted to make himself look simple. He failed, though. It was easy to tell his trousers were more expensive than the prettiest dress in the room. “You look spectacular, miss.”

Lily thanked shyly, showing off that ability of not getting flustered even when she clearly liked someone, which seemed to be the case. She hasn’t stopped smiling since he opened his mouth, and after it was clear to him that Remus was just a friend, they started flirting incessantly.

“Are you two enjoying the party?” He asked, grabbing food from a silver plate.

“Yes, yes, it’s pleasant.” Remus wish there were more room to walk, talk or breathe, but complaining wouldn’t help him keep his promise to at least try to make friends.

“I think it’s too crowded, but I’m glad I could meet your friend. It’s hard to focus on unpleasant things when you’re right in front of me.”

“I would love to say the same, but then how would I see what I might be missing?”

_Oh, she’s good._

Lily Evans had the power to leave anyone speechless, and she owed it equally to her beauty and wit.

“Excuse me,” Remus felt like if he didn’t say something to make the two break eye contact they would end up melting. “but you never told us your name.”

“Oh, right. It’s James. James P-“

“POTTER! There you are!”

Lily’s eyes widened in shock and Remus needed all his strength to reduce a hysterical laugh to a violent gasp. He almost felt sorry for his friend, but oh, the ways he would be able to mock her later.

The three of them could see the source of the voice struggle to get through everyone (“Excuse me, excuse m-I am so sorry, Mr, excuse me, _excusez-moi“_ ) until he finally got to them, panting. The sight of him made Remus freeze.

The other man pushed his silky black hair back with his fingers and looked directly at James, ignoring the others.

“Where have you _been_? Why did you leave me like that?” He sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Keep up with the hair, it’s driving mum crazy.”

“As you can see, Sirius, I have been _busy_.” He gestured to Lily and Remus.

“Oh.”

Sirius immediately straightened his back, grey eyes finding Remus’ and getting lost on freckles and slightly open mouth. He had no idea the jaw drop was a good thing and couldn’t help thinking how much he had embarrassed himself in front of strangers (and a particularly handsome one).

“I’m sorry.”

“Anyway, Sirius, this is… awkward, actually. I don’t know your names.”

“Oh, allow me. I’m Lily Evans, this is Remus Lupin.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Black.”

Remus’ voice articulating his name made Sirius come fully back to reality.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I hope you’re enjoying the evening.”

James rolled his eyes.

“Relax, Sirius. They’re ok, you don’t have to be like this.”

“Oh, thank god. Please, James, don’t leave me alone again. If you’re not with me my mother will always find a reason to humiliate me in front of someone. In front of rich people who think she’s right, which is worse.”

“Won’t your father or brother do anything?”

“You know my father is one of the idiots who agree with her and that my brother will do whatever they say, don’t you? Poor bastard.”

The guests felt like intruders but the other two didn’t seem to care, Sirius not afraid to show them what he really thought of his family, and if James liked Remus and Lily, he liked Remus and Lily too.

Complaints turned into compliments, a lot less flirting on Lily’s side, a lot more flirting on Remus’ side and the famous small talk.

“Ah, I really like rain, though. Getting soaked is a bit inconvenient, of course, but everything smells so good after it rains.”

“Well, except for dogs.”

Making Sirius Black laugh with a silly joke made Remus’ doubt if the cause of his light-headedness was the champagne or the glances the millionaire occasionally shot him.

“Lily! There you are! Oh, making new friends already?” Alice and Marlene almost shouted, overly excited for obvious reasons. They knew how Sirius looked like and by now also figured out who James Potter is.

Lily mouthed the word ‘quiet’ and proceeded with the introductions.

“Oh, your house is lovely, Mr Black. I would love to live in a place like this, maybe even here…”

“Alice!”

“Brother! By the way, why are we standing in a corner? Come on, Lily, let’s walk around. Come, Mr Potter.” Alice pulled James by the sleeve and began to cross the room, led by Marlene.

“Don’t worry, Remus. I’ll go and try to control them.” Lily vanished in seconds.

“Sorry about my sisters, they are…”

“Enthusiastic?”

“That’s a way to put it, yes.”

“It’s ok, I don’t really blame them.”

As much as his sisters annoyed him most of the time, Sirius’ sympathy for them made Remus’ affection grow.

“Right… Look, I know you’re probably tired of talking about it, but wow, how can you have parties like this so often? This is huge!” He was pretty sure it wasn’t something polite to say to someone you just met, but curiousness bit him like it haven’t for years.

“It’s not much, really, but since it’s for the guests I guess it works pretty well. I hate these ‘oh, look how great we are!’ things but… I’m trying to see this one as a celebration for my friend being here so it’s more tolerable. Besides, I end up meeting very interesting people sometimes.” Sirius winked.

_A wink? Ok, that’s it. I might be completely out of my mind, but I’ll do this. Flirt with him, Remus John Lupin. Just do it. Just smile, bat your eyelashes, open your mouth and-_

“Sirius! Sirius, the dance will start in five minutes. Go find your cousin and do not, I repeat, do not embarrass me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, mother.” Walburga Black wasn’t very quick with sarcasm, but Remus had enough experience to notice there was some hate and fear hidden in there.

“I expect to see you on the ballroom, Mr Lupin. Excuse me.”

Remus had no time to think nor grief his newest friend’s absence, being quickly found and dragged by Marlene again, who “haven’t forgotten her promise to make him dance”.

The couples were all already aligned, waiting for their moment, smiling to their partners. Marlene put her brother on his place and assumed her own on the other side.

"I'm glad you could make it."

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me._

Apparently, Sirius Black was by his side and apparently, he was ignoring his cousin who was right in front of him.

"The world wouldn't dare to separate us for long, Mr Black."

The music started and all bodies began to move.

"Please, call me Sirius."

The women twirled around them.

"I don't think that would be appropriated, Mr Black."

The men took their partners by the hand and swayed.

"As you wish, Mr Lupin."

"Tell me, Mr Black, do you always talk while you're dancing?"

Sirius moved so effortlessly he could probably do the choreography paired with a goat, while Remus tried hard not to get everything wrong.

"Only when I meet someone so interesting it would be a waste not to hear them speak."

"Ouch! Remus! Watch your step!"

"Sorry, Marls."

Sirius deliberately touched Remus’ hand while they exchanged partners, and he noticed how angry the Black cousin was about their talking, grip so firm on his shoulder it hurt. Bellatrix, he later learnt to be her name, was a beautiful woman who probably have never been ignored in her life.

“You know, Mr Black, I believe you should pay more attention to what’s right in front of you.”

“Never been a big fan of doing things because they’re faster or easier, Mr Lupin.”

Men and women met their original partners again, separated in two different lines, facing each other. They bowed, and the song was over.

A whisper and a tug on Remus' wrist combined with the last sentence he was unable to reply sent a shiver straight down his spine.

"Follow me."

Not that he had the opportunity to protest, not that he would, not that it wasn't a relief to see he was being pulled out of the packed mansion by Sirius Black himself.

When they walked through the door, the cool night air made it easier to breathe, gentle wind making Remus forget how overwhelmed he was feeling before.

"Better, Mr Lupin?"

"Much better, Mr Black."

"You're a pretty decent dancer."

Remus laughed.

"And you could dance with your eyes closed."

_Uh-oh. Wait. When did Mr Black get so close?_

 "I have better things to do with my eyes closed."

Sirius leaned in and crashed their lips together clumsily, not really caring about being smooth, craving only for a moment of freedom on yet another night he was supposed to be the convenient and perfect son.

That's the first thing they had in common: a desire to be free.

So Remus kissed him back for as long as his conscience allowed him to, bringing him to the reality in only a few seconds, realising that they shouldn't be there, it doesn't matter how good and spontaneous it felt.

_What if someone saw them? What if he was accused of seducing Mr Black? What if Mr Black got in trouble because of him?_

Remus panicked, desperately looking around to see if someone had witnessed it.

“I- I have to go.”

“Mr Lupin, wait! I’m sorry, I… I’ll write. Promise to write me back?”

Remus smiled weakly, fighting his desire to stay.

“I promise, Mr Black.”

And that way, he left without looking back, and it was the last time they saw each other that night.

Sirius was dying to get this beautiful boy (man, on his eyes) to call him by his first name, but he guessed that would be too much for their first night. Sleeping with such a sweet taste on his lips and a great memory to dream about was more than he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yes Um. Hello there. This is my first fic ever and the publication of the following chapters depend on the feedback. So if you like this, please let me know (kudos are nice)! Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
